Danganronpa la Kill
by Curiousgorge55
Summary: After Ryuko wakes up in the interior of Honnoji Academy, she and 15 other Honnoji Academy students are forced to participate in the School Killing Life.
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another ordinary day in Honnoji Academy. Ryuko Matoi was going up to the academy as usual, and then suddenly she began feeling like she doesn't remember a lot. Within an hour, she passed out.

When she finally woke up, she realizes that she's in a cold room with a "Super Mario Bros." poster on the wall. Ryuko tried very hard to find out what was going on, but then she found a paper on the desk. "Please meet at the gym... oh, crap, I'm late!", she said, as she rushed out the door.

Upon arriving at the gym, 15 others were there, including Satsuki Kiriyuin, Mako Mankanshoku, and the Student Council's Elite Four, who, like Ryuko, have also had their memories wiped clean. "Who the hell do you think we are?", asked Nonon. Ryuko said, "Part of the Elite Four. But hey, if Satsuki's trapped here too, then who's running this damn place?" "I dunno", said Mako, out of innocence. Uzu Sanageyama said, "Well, if we're going to see what this thing is, we'll just have to wait, shall we?" Nui Harime responded, "So when is the guy running the place supposed to be here?"

Suddenly, Monokuma sprang up and greeted everyone. "Why, this is quite a crowd, is it?", said Monokuma. Ryuko said, "Yeah. Hard to please this crowd, is it?" Monokuma said, "What? You say that I can't please an entire group at once? Well, how about this? We'll see how it will go. I've got an idea. How about good old-fashioned murder?" Everyone suddenly became shocked. Ryuko said, "Wait... you said murder?" Monokuma replied, "Correct! There is only one truth- the student who commits murder- and gets away with it- will be free to leave and graduate. Any questions?" Nonon said, "You forgot to add that we're probably going to stay here for the rest of our natural lives." Monokuma replied, "Oh, yeah. That part. All of you should know that by now." Ryuko said, "So you're probably going to convince us to kill each other? That doesn't seem right." Monokuma said, "I don't directly kill anyone, you know." Ryuko said, "I don't see how you can get away with the whole damn thing." Monokuma responded, "Do I look like a guy who can send villains flying with one punch? I don't think so." Nonon replied, "Well, I don't look like I come from Palm Town." Monokuma replied, "Give Nonon a medal." Ira replied, "You won't be giving anyone medals. Not under my watch." Monokuma replied, "It's called sarcasm. All of you will get used to it."

The next morning, everyone got together for breakfast. Ryuko said, "I don't think this is going to end damn well." Ryuko then took a bite of her apple. Nonon said, "Well, only one way to find out. Check out all the Mist Twst in the back." Ryuko said, "I don't drink many soft drinks. Soft drinks are not very useful in most combat." As Ryuko was saying this, Mako went into the back and got a can of Mist Twst. Mako said, "You were saying, Ryuko?". Ryuko said, "Well, is it me or do we need to go back to the gym today?" Nonon replied, "Oh yeah, let's find out if we are needed at the gym today."


	2. Chapter 2

Once at the gym, Ryuko asked, "So why are we here?" Suddenly, Monokuma popped up and gave everyone a CD. As soon as all the CDs were handed out, everyone went to the computer room. Ryuko said, "Didn't know this place had a computer room." Everyone inserted their CDs in and were shocked to see their family disappear without a trace. Ryuko thought, "This just might be the work of someone... I just don't know who the hell he or she is at the moment."

That night, Ryuko opened her door and saw that Maiko Ogure was especially more frightened than the rest of Honnoji Academy. Ryuko and Maiko agreed to switch rooms for the night, and Ryuko went into Maiko's room.

The next morning, Ryuko was the first to head to the kitchen for breakfast. "I'm actually the first one here today," she said to herself. Suddenly, Satsuki came in. She proclaimed, "It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!" The next to arrive was Ira Gamagori. "If I had one word to say to that bear, it'd be to remove all of his Goku Uniforms," he said. Nonon Jakuzare arrived after Ira did. "Sorry I'm late. I was composing a little symphony. Keeps me in tune," she explained. Hoka Inumata arrived a few minutes later. "I was collecting data about the takeover of this place, and it seems a little glitchy," he said. Uzu Sanageyama was the next person to arrive. "All that basketball yesterday kept me pumped," he said. Mako Mankanshoku arrived a little afterward. "Well, Ryuko? Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" One by one, the others arrived. Mako pointed out, "Hey, where's Maiko? She's usually here before I am." Ryuko Matoi left for her bedroom, proclaiming "I'd better check!"

Upon arriving at her bedroom, she found that the door was unlocked. "What the hell? The door should be locked!", she exclaimed. After checking her bathroom door, she found the dead body of Maiko Ogure, already killed by someone else.

Ryuko woke up some time later at the gym. "Where's Maiko?", she asked. Hoka explained, "I'm afraid she's deceased. Cause of death: homicide." Ryuko then asked, "Who killed her?" Mako said, "We were ordered to meet at the gym for some sort of pep rally, so maybe Mr. Monokuma would explain what's going on." Just then, Monokuma sprang up and began another speech. "So someone was finally murdered. That means the killer is one of you!" Ryuko said, "If the killer's one of us, then how do we find out who he or she is?" Monokuma said, "Oh! Evidence, obviously. After the investigations, you guessed it- trials!" Nonon said, "You're more evil than a Kishin." Monokuma said, "If you guess the guilty party correctly, he will be executed while the rest of you carry on with your normal day. Accuse someone wrongly, however, and you all go down while the guilty party goes free." Mako asked, "What do these punishments consist of?" Monokuma replied, "Another meaning for them would be executions. The execution is selected based on their skill at Honnoji Academy. For example, Ira Gamagori is the Student Council's Disciplinary Chair. Well, the tide would be turned on him by detention if accused correctly." Maimu Okurahama then stepped up and proclaimed, "I'm out of the game!" Monokuma then walked up to Maimu, who proceeds to step on him. "I'm sorry. Were you trying to say something?", he said. Monokuma said, "Big mistake. What you just did was strictly forbidden. Activating summoning magic!" As soon as he said it, 30 spears attacked Maimu, who was killed by them. "Best of luck playing Junior Detective", said Monokuma. Ryuko then said, "I dunno how much damn time we've got for the investigations." Nonon said, "We need to collect evidence. How much evidence do we need, though?"


End file.
